A love hate relationship
by Lucky Charm 911
Summary: Jack leaves his daughter with Will in order to chase after a different pirate ship. This is the story of Will and Jacks daughter. WillOC THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Life on the sea. It was one of the few things that Alicia really loved. She didn't have to worry about anything. Whatever she could possibly want her father would give to her. Her father. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Life was wonderful. She lived for the open seas and free life. Nothing could restrain her from doing what she wanted. Nothing except for the love she had for her father. She would do anything for him. She practically ran his ship. While he was always at the help of the Black Pearl, she controlled the rest of the ship. The crew had always been like her family. She had never known anyone as well as she knew them. She had heard stories of Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner, her fathers close friends, but never actually met them. She had been 17 when Will and her father had saved Elizabeth from Barbosa (sp??). However her father had not known she had existed at that point.

Alicia had grown up with her mother and her grandfather until she was 15. She never new her father, or of her fathers life. All she new was the proper life that her mother expected her to live. Her grandfather was the governor of Paris. She had never known a life near the water, let alone living on the water. When her maid took her to the shore one day she had ran away. She left behind the life she knew and went to Port Vendres and lived there on her own for a year. On her sixteenth birthday she was walking on the port when the Cassadine came into port. The captain of the Cassadine, Olivares, found Alicia and brought her aboard his ship against her will. They locked her in the brigs and left her there with little food for nearly a month. When they finally docked, it was in Tortuga.

Alicia tried to escape, but only managed to get herself knocked out. She woke up a week later, and they were on there way to Spain. They arrived in Spain near three months before Alicia's 17th birthday.

Olivares and his crew went off to shore about a week into there stay in Spain. However they forgot one thing when they went to shore. They left Alicia's cell unlocked when they last brought her food. She found her way off of the ship and into the harbor. She was able to hide out until the left the harbor later that night. She lived there for another two days until she was able to get passage on a ship heading towards Tortuga. She made it to Tortuga on May 15, her 17th birthday.

That same day the Black Pearl came into port. Alicia was in a tavern near the docks and watched as Captain Sparrow and his crew walked into the city of Tortuga. They made there way over to the same tavern that Alicia was at. Jack walked in, got a rum, and sat down across the room from where Alicia was sitting. Soon Gibbs and Anamaria joined him.

"Captain, how long do you plan on stayin in Tortuga?" said Anamaria.

"As long as necessary, Ana. I want to say close to Port Royal. I'm worried about what might happen between Will and Elizabeth." replied Jack. "I…." As soon as Jack went to continue he heard a scream coming from across the room. He looked up and saw a beautiful lady with raven black hair being beaten by another drunk pirate. Jack stood up and walked over to where Alicia was. He grabbed the pirate by the neck and threw him away from Alicia.

Alicia's POV

I looked up from my glass of rum just in time to see a drunken man walk over to me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up against him. "Why hello, pet. What do you say you come back to my room tonight?"

I looked up in terror. While I lived in Tortuga, I was not a slut, and would never be treated like one. "Get you filthy hands off of me. I refuse to go anywhere with a filthy pig like you." I pulled my hand out of his grasp and sat back down.

"You'll pay for that missy." He grabbed my wrist again and dragged me out of my seat. While he held me by my wrist his other hand hit my face. I wouldn't let him hear me scream, not yet at least. However when he next hit me, his hand connected with my eye. Before I could stop myself I screamed out in pain. I again tried to pull my hand out of his grasp. However he held on. I had no chance of getting away, and I knew that know one would bother to help me. He started to pull me towards the door when I felt someone yank him off of me and I watched as he was thrown to the side.

Normal POV

"Are you alright luv?" Jack looked down at where she lay on the floor. He reached a hand out to help her up.

Alicia looked up at him. True, he had saved her life but he was still a pirate. "I'm fine. But I don't need your help. Just get away from me, pirate." Alicia felt bad for being so rude to this man but she would not accept help from the same sort of man who just abused her. She went to look away but something in this mans eyes caught her. A familiarity that she could not place. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so luv. Good bye." With that Jack turned on his heel and walked out of the door with Anamaria and Gibbs close behind him. Alicia knew that she new that man, she just wish she could place him. He looked sort of like her mental picture of her father. Tall, dark, long hair, a constant smile on his face, and a pirate. Her mother had told her about her father many times. She dreamed of meeting him. That was part of the reason as to why she ran away, she wanted to meet her father. Her mother had always mentioned the fact that her father was a pirate and that she deserver better than him. She didn't really remember her father. All she knew was that her dear old dad took off about a month after she was born and never come back. She vaguely remembered a light wistful laugh. He had had a sense of freedom around him, she remembered his carefree atitued. Alicia wanted desperately to find her father. All she had to go by was her fathers first name, Jack. She had no idea where she would find him, but since this is where her mother met Jack, she was hoping she would have the same luck. She walked up to the bar and waited for someone o come up to her. Finally the bar tender walked up to her. "what can I get ye lass?"

Alicia looked him over. He had been here a while, he should know if anyone named Jack had been in in the past month. "Yeah, I need some information. I'm looking for my father. All I know is that he is a pirate and his name is Jack. Do you think you can help me?"

The bar tender looked her over. "Yeah, I might be able to help ye. You do remind me of someone. Is your mother's name Marina Clarington, the crown princess of the Caribbean, by chance? You look just like her."

"She is my mother. How will that help you in finding my father?"

"I remember about 18 years ago, your mother came here, she spent most of her time with Captain Jack Sparrow. He might be your father. He was just in here. The Black Pearl is probably anchored in the harbor. Go find and talk to him. He could probably tell you more than I could."

"Thank you. I'll go and look for him. Thanks for your help." Alicia walked out of the pub and walked over to the docks. She instantly spotted it. The ship was beautiful. She made her way over to the ship and looked around. Know one was around so she made her way onto the main deck and looked around. She heard footsteps behind her and turned just as someone swung a broom handle at her head. She was instantly knocked out.

Alicia woke about two hours later to the sound of voices on the other side of the door. She sat up and realized that the boat was moving, they had left Tortuga. Oh what am I going to do, Alicia thought. She stood up and made her way over to the door. She didn't open the door right away, she wanted to see who was talking on the other side.

"Captain, we don't even know this girl, we should just drop her off at the next port. She means nothing to any of us. There is no point in keeping her with us." It was a girl speaking. She obviously had feelings for this man she was talking to by the way he touched his arm.

"Anamaria, I want to find out who she is before we just dump her in some port. There's something about her, I don't know what it is, but I feel like I know her. I am not just gunna drop her off at the next port. She will stay with us at least until we reach Isle de Muerta. If we have to, we'll leave her there and she cant rot there if something happens. Otherwise I think that she could be a good addition to the crew. Its better than taking her back to Tortuga." Just then the door opened and Anamaria and the man she was talking to stepped into the room. "Ah, good I see your up. Now, if I may ask, what were you doing on my ship?"

"I'm sorry sir, I was just looking for someone, the bartender told me I could find him on this ship."

"And who exactly was it you were looking for lass?"

"I was looking for a Captain Jack Sparrow. I have reason to believe that he might be my father."

"HA, Jack a father. That's an interesting idea you have there lass." said Anamaria.

"I don't know for sure that he is my father, but I was told that when my mother, Marina Clarington, was here last, that she was barely ever seen without a Captain Jack Sparrow. All I know for sure is that my fathers name is Jack. All I know is that I need to find him. Do you think you could tell me where he is?"

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. And I do know your mum. I was in love with her when she was here 18 years ago. May I ask, how old are you?"

"I'm 17. I was born as soon as she got back to the palace."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you're a princess?"

"Yeah, its Anamaria, isn't it."

"Yeah, that's me name. Jack we should take her back to her dear old mummy, there might be a reward out for her."

"Um, yeah I doubt it. I haven't been home for near 2 1/2 years. They will have given up by now."

Ignoring Alicia's last comment Anamaria turned to Jack and said, "Still, Jack we should take her back."

"Ana, get out."

"But Captain…"

"Get out Anamaria."

The two of them sat in silence far about five minutes. Neither of them new what to say. Finally Jack walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. He then looked up at Alicia and silently invited her to do the same. Alicia walked over and sat down next to her father. "So, I guess we have a lot of catching up to do. You might want to start with why you abandoned my mother and me when I was a month old."

"Alicia, I didn't leave to hurt either of you. I just couldn't stay on land. I am a pirate. I need to be on the water. I cant live without the water. I cant sleep without the water rocking me into sleep. I couldn't stay with your mother and you only because your grandfather wouldn't let the two of you leave. At one time your mother wanted to leave your grandfathers house and join me on the Pearl. But your grandfather wouldn't allow it, especially with you being so young. If you had maybe been a year old you probably could have come with me. I wanted to go back at times, but I knew that if I went back I would never be able to return to the sea. And the sea is where my life is. Listen, I can take you back to France if you want, or you can stay on the Pearl with me. I would love to have you stay, but only if you want to stay."

"I want to stay. I will never go back to live with my grandfather, I will never live under his rules again. I lost to much living under his rules. I couldn't be the person I am. You are my father and your want of adventure is strong inside of me and you said that mother at times wished she could be with you on the seas. I could tell when I talked with her that she would sometimes rather be on the seas than stuck inside of my grandfathers house."

"I am glad that you want to stay with me. If I had known that you would turn out to be so like me I would have taken you with me when you were born. Its getting late. For tonight you will stay in here and then tomorrow I will have a special room made up for you. I will make sure that the crew know who you are and treat you with respect, that shouldn't be that hard though, after all you are my daughter." With that Jack walked out of his cabin. He would stay at the helm that night.

Alicia's POV

Ever since that first night on the Pearl I have never wanted to be anywhere else. I love the freedom that comes with being on the seas. I love spending time with my father. I wish I had run away sooner. Maybe I would have been able to live with my dad for more of my life. Every day I wish that I could have had more time with my father when I was younger. I do not blame him for never coming back to get me. I understand now the call of freedom and adventure. I have been with my father and his crew for almost two years now. It is May 1st. My birthday is soon approaching, I will be 19. We are arriving in Tortuga in less than one hour. I am excited to be back but at the same time anxious. I have so many memories from here, good and bad. My father wont tell me where we will be going after our short stay here but he constantly tells me I will love where we are going. I walk up onto the main deck and walked to my fathers side at the helm.

Normal POV

"Dad will you please tell me where we are going after Tortuga? Come on, please!"

"Fine pet. We are going to a place that you have never been, but have seen it many times."

"OH come on. That doesn't make any sense. Speak in English please?"

"Oh fine pet. We are going to Port Royal to visit Will and Elizabeth. I hear they married about a year and ½ ago. I wouldn't be surprised it the had a whole bunch of kids surrounding them."

"Are we really going to Port Royal dad? I thought that they would kill you if you came within one mile of there harbor."

"They would if they knew I was there. I know of a secret port where I can leave the Pearl. You and me will be the only ones going on shore. There is nothing to worry about luv. Besides you need to meet Will and Lizzie. I think that you would like both Will and Lizzie, they are great people."

One Week Later

Alicia looked up to a knock on her door. She stood up and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" she called out.

"Alicia, its Ana, can I come in?"

"Sure Ana. What's up?" Alicia walked over to her bed and sat down. Ana waked into the room and closed the door. She slowly walked over and sat in the chair in the corner.

"Alicia, you need to be careful. Don't let yourself get hurt. I just have a bad feeling about us stopping here."

"Don't worry Ana, I will be fine. Listen you should come to shore with us I think you deserve a bit of a break, ya know an afternoon off."

"Alicia, I don't think…" Ana was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Alicia, luv, it's time to go."

"Ok, Dad. I'll be right out. Ana are you sure you don't want the afternoon off, we can leave Gibbs in charge."

"No, its ok, I will see you when you get back to the ship." Ana then stood up and walked over to Alicia. She bent down and gave the younger girl a hug. She then turned and walked out of the cabin.

Alicia sat on her bed, stunned for a few moments. While she and Ana had always gotten along the older woman had never been overly loving to her like she was just a minute ago. Alicia decided to push this event aside and grabbed her bag. She then hurried out of her cabin and onto the main dock. She made her way over to her father as the Pearl came to a stop (kinda). Jack and Alicia climbed into one of the row boats and made there way to shore. Alicia looked to her father and smiled. While Alicia knew her dad had seen her he just remained looking strait forward. Alicia knew that something wasn't right.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing' luv. Nothins wrong. Lets go." The two of them got out of the boat and stashed it in the brush, nearby. They then took a path in the woods for about 15 minutes. Just as Alicia was about to stop of water a small cottage appeared about 20 feet in front of them. They walked up to the door and Jack knocked. After a few moments Will opened the door.

"Jack, what are you doing here? Who's this?"

"Will, this is my daughter Alicia. We came to see you and Lizzie."

"Well, I am glad to see you but I have to tell you that Elizabeth doesn't live here. She married Norington about 15 months ago. Haven't seen much of her since then."

"Sorry about that mate. Do you mind if we stay here for the night Will, I doubt that my daughter will care to walk back to the Pearl tonight."

"Yeah, of course you can stay here tonight. I would love for a chance to catch up with you and to meet your lovely daughter."

Alicia's POV

Will looked up and caught my eyes. I was startled at how brown they were. They were so deep and rich. I was caught instantly in his gaze. He glanced away and I found myself blushing. I was brought back to reality when I heard my fathers voice.

"…show her to her room. I need to talk to ye mate."

"Of course. Ms. Sparrow, If you would follow me I will show you to your room."

"Why, thank you Mr. Turner." Will laughed at this. His laugh was rich and worm. It was full of life and love. I welcomed it, like I welcome my life on the sea.

I followed Will up the small staircase and into a small room at the top of the stairs. He set my bags down by the bed and said goodbye. He gave me a quick smile and walked back downstairs to talk with my father.

Normal POV

Will walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen area. "what is so important Jack, that you needed your daughter out of the room?"

"Will, I was wonderin' if you would mind lookin after her for a while. I'm goin after the Monterage and I want her out of the way. I am not riskin me daughters life. Please Will, just let her stay here for a few months. That's all I need."

"Jack you have got to be crazy. Alicia is not going to just sit here and let you leave. She loves her life on the sea, I can already tell that. She will not be happy being made to stay here while you are out on some grand adventure."

"She'll have to. I am leaving tonight, once she's asleep. I'm not gunna tell her I'm leaving. She doesn't need to know. Once she is asleep I will make my way back to the Pearl and we'll be on our way. There will be no way of her getting to me after that. She's just gunna have to stay here with you."

Will looked at Jack. He knew that the older mans mind was made up and that there was going to be no way to convince him to take his daughter along. Jack was too stubborn. "Fine, Jack. I will take care of your daughter, but only for one year total. I don't know how long you will be gone but after a year, I'm done. So you had better be back for her by then."

"Thank ye, Will. I am going to come back for my daughter. I would never leave her for life. I will be back in less that six months. Trust me. I'll be back. Do me a favor and go check on her. Take her up a glass of water, why don't ye. She'd like that. I could tell in her eyes that she likes ye. The two of ye will be fine Will. Just don't do anything stupid."

Will walked over to the counter and got a glass of water for Alicia. He then took out his bottle of rum and put a bit in. He had a feeling that she might need this. He then left the room and walked up the stairs to Alicia's room. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still, no answer. He pushed the door open and looked into the room. Alicia was asleep on the bed. He walked over, put the glass on the table and walked over to a closet. He pulled out a blanket and lay it over her. He then closed the door and walked back downstairs.

"Jack, she's asleep. You had better get going in case she wakes up. I will tell her in the morning. By then you should be past Tortuga and well on your way. I will see you within the next year. Good bye Jack."

"Thank ye Will. Take good care of my little girl." And with that Jack turned and walked out of the house and made his way back to the Pearl.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke not to the noise of the waves hitting the side of the boat but to the sound of shouting outside my door. It took me a few moments to wonder what was going on and where I was. When I finally remembered that I was at Will's house I realized that he and my father must be arguing over something. I quickly got out of bed, threw on a shirt and pants and walked to the door. I stopped at the door when I heard my fathers name mentioned. I quietly opened the door to see who this person was. I was surprised to see a soldier in a shouting match with Will.

"I demand to know where Mr. Sparrow is hiding, Mr. Turner. It would be wise of you not to upset me greatly; I know that Captain Bernard is still looking for a reason to throw you into the stocks, even if Commodore Norrington has let you go."

"Mr. George, you should remember that Commodore Norrington is also of higher rank then your captain so it does not matter what he wants if Norrington will overturn it. I will tell you again that I do not know where Jack is at the current moment. It is true that he was here, but I am afraid that you are too late; he left no long after dark. I am afraid…"

"Mr. Turner I will leave now, but I will return and with enough people to watch your house day in and day out if I must. You would be wise to warm Sparrow that he will be caught if he chooses to return. And I believe he will, seeing as he whore is peeking out of the door behind you." Will spun around and locked his eyes with mine. I quickly shut and locked to door. I heard Will yelling at the soldier again before his front door slammed shut.

I sat waiting for Will to come to my door and talk to me. As I sat there I tried to take in what had been said. _Will said that my father was gone. He had to have been lying to keep him safe. But now how will he get back to us. If that Mr. George was serious about keeping people stationed all around Wills house then there was no way for my father to get back to us without being caught. I have to talk to Will about this. I swear to god if my father gets caught after I fought coming here I will kill him myself. _I looked up as I heard a knock on my door. I sat there waiting for Will to knock again. Instead there was silence. I sat there for another few minutes and stared at the door. Finally I heard footsteps fading away from my room.

I got up and walked across the room to the door. I stood there rooted in place for what seemed like forever. I reached out, unlocked the door, and stormed out of the room and into Will's kitchen. I could tell that he was surprised to see me standing there. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were full of confusion as he took me in, hair flying away behind me, my pants ending past my feel, and my shirt ripped on one arm. I took him moment of silence to start the conversation.

"Where the hell is my father?"

"Alicia, I don't think that right now is the best time to go into this. Just relax, have a glass of water and eat some breakfast. I will tell you what is going on later."

"No, you will tell me what is going on now, damn it. I want to know what is going to happen to my father when he tries to come back for me later today. I mean, will he be taken into custody or hanged or shot on site. You need to tell me what is going on now, Mr. Turner."

Will let out a long, slow, agitated breath. "Alicia, please, stop. Your father will not be in harms way. I promise you that he will not be in danger when he comes to get you due to the fact that most people will likely have forgotten him by that point." I looked at him shocked. I noticed that he would not meet my eyes, nor had he met my eyes during this entire conversation. Something was not right here and I needed to know what it was and now.

"Will, I am not in the mood to play games with you any longer. You need to tell me where my father is and I mean now. I swear I will tare this town apart in my attempts to find him if that is what it takes." I was serious, and deadly so. When it came to the father that I had only met two years prior I would not let anyone come between us. I knew that Will could sense my urgency, and I new that I was finally going to give me some useful information when he looked up and finally looked me in the eyes.

"Alicia, your father left late last night. After you had gone to sleep he snuck back out and is well past Tortuga now. All he told me was that he was going to find some treasure and that he refused to risk your life on this adventure. He had to beg me to let you stay here because I knew that you would not be happy to wake up and find him gone. However he is gone and for the next year, or until he gets back, you're my responsibility. Please don't fight me, or your father, on this. It's what he thought was best and I am just going along with it, he is only trying to keep you safe. I hope that you understand this."

He looked sad, to say the least. I could also tell that he was confused about what my father had asked him to do. No doubt he had sprung this onto Will only last night. I noticed that Will had a very far away look in his eyes, one that I know lives in my own eyes whenever we step foot onto land. I could tell right then that he missed the water as much as I did. I knew that I would have to go after my father. No doubt things will fall to pieces there without me around.

"Will, I realize that my father is trying to protect me, but surely you must understand that I cant stay on land. You of all people should be able to understand the need to be on the open water."

"Alicia, I know that you feel like he abandoned you here, trust me I know what it feels like to be left by someone you care about, but from what he told me, this mission could be potentially very dangerous. He is just trying to keep you safe. So, for the time being, you will stay here with me. You father will come back for you, believe me. He could never just leave you here forever." I looked up at Will and sighed. I new that at least for the moment I had no choice but to stay here like my father had planned. _Damn I hate my father sometimes. _

Will's POV

I sat up late into the night thinking about what had happened in the past 24 hours. Jack showing up on my doorstep with his 19 year old daughter. Jack telling me that he had to leave her with me, that it was to dangerous to bring her along. Alicia overhearing my conversation with that bastard George and that look on her face when he called her one of Jack's whores. The fact that I had to be the one to tell her that her father had just abandoned her here, even though I barley know this girl. _Jack I am going to kill you when you get back here for putting both of us through all of this. _

I quietly got up from the desk in my room and made my way down the stairs. I walked past Alicia's door and toward the back of the house. I stopped in the kitchen and got myself a glass of water before heading back to my deck that overlooked the shoreline. It was only once I was sure that I was alone that I allowed myself to miss Elizabeth.

I hadn't realized how empty I truly felt until Jack and Alicia had shown up unexpected last night. It had been almost a year sense she broke off the engagement. We had been mostly happy for a year. Lizzie knew that I wanted to be back out on the sea but she wouldn't allow herself to leave the comfort of the world she had known for so long. Lizzie wanted so desperately to be happy that she soon forgot about the world around her. The day that I told her that I wanted to go back out to sea, she shut herself out from me completely. She had soon created her own little world where everything was perfect and it seemed as if I had no place in this perfection. I tried for so long to reach her and to work it all out, however it seems as it is was not meant to be. After about ten months of being together and being mostly happy she decided that it was time for her to leave. I knew that I would not be able to stop her, especially if she went to her father so I let her go. I had no choice but to let her go.

It took a moment for me to realize that while I had been so caught up in my own train of thought that the sun had fully set now. I also did not realize that I was no longer alone.

"Will, are you alright. What has you so upset, did I do something?" I looked up as Alicia walked farther onto the porch. She gave me a weak, unsure smile, and I returned it the best that I could.

"Don't worry about it, Alicia. You did nothing wrong. Just seeing you father again brought back some old uncomfortable memories." I looked back up at her and so that her face was full of both concern and relief at the same time.

She looked straight back at me and smiled. "I am glad that I did not do something. Would you like to talk about what is bothering you?" _Do I want to _talk _about it? I wanted nothing more then to talk about it. But how would I tell her that just by walking into the same room I get thrown back into my memories of Elizabeth. There was no way that I could have talked to her about all of this, even if I had wanted to. _

"No, Alicia, I'm quite alright. Don't worry about me. I am more worried about you right now and how you're taking the fact that you are stuck here on land for a while."

"Oh, I think that I will be alright. I have, after all, spent quite a few years on land before I joined Jack on his crazy adventures. Life on land suits me very well, it just doesn't answer that call inside of you." She smiled again and I noticed for the first time how much I loved seeing her smile. She kept her face very serious for most of a conversation, so to see her give a true smile was beautiful. When she smiled, her golden face, framed by that beautiful red brown hair, made her emerald green eyes stand out and her face glow. She was a truly beautiful creature and Will found himself wanting just to hold her in his arms.

"Well, I am glad that you believe this to be an okay home for a while. And I am also glad that you are here, because you have proven to be, so far, wonderful company." She let out a small laugh and I was completely entranced by it. It was absolutely wonderful, it rang out like morning bells, strong and clear.

She walked over next to me and sat down. She pulled her legs up underneath her and laid her head on the arm rest of the bench. She was soon fast asleep, as I sat there and watched the waves break against the shore.

Thankyou to everyone that has waited out so patiently for me to update. This past year has been really hard and I havent had much time to work on my stories. Please R&R and get your friends to R&R as well the sooner I get reviews the sooner I will be able to update. Thanks so much for you patience.

Lucky Charm


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I realized that I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so I will add it now for both chapters. I do not own anything that you recognize; the only things I own are what come out of my mind. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter and I hope to see lots of reviews! Back to the Story!

_I woke up and realized that I was back on the water. One look around told me that I was not, however, on the Pearl. I was locked in the brig of another Pirate ship and was the only one in sight. I listened for a moment and hoped to hear some hint as to what port we might be at. Yet I couldn't hear anything. I pushed on the door, yet it remained tightly closed. I looked around for any possible way to escape. It was possible that I might be able to squeeze out through one of the bars at the back of the brig that had been bent. I walked over towards the back of the brig and pushed my arms through. I had gotten half of my body through when I heard two sets of feet coming down the stairs. I pulled myself back through the bars and stood in the middle of the cell. I then saw a man with long black hair being pushed down the last few stairs. I then saw who appeared to be the captain of this ship, pointing a gun at the first mans head. I backed up and ran into the bars behind me. The captain looked up and saw me. He raised the gun and pointed it towards me. The gun went off..._

I woke up and heard Alicia screaming. I threw off the blankets and ran out of my room. I then ran towards her door. I paused at the door, but she continued to scream. I ran into the room and walked up to her bed. I knelt down next to her and put my hand on her arm. She stopped screaming but continued to toss and turn violently. I was at a loss as to what to do. No matter what I tried she continued to thrash about. I took a step back and pulled my hand away from her arm. She immediately started to scream again. I sat back at her side and tried to restrain her arms again. After about five minutes she finally lay still.

I shook her arms lightly, trying to wake her up. "Alicia. Alicia, wake up. Alicia, please wake up now." She finally stirred and looked around.

"Will, what are you doing here? Why are you in here?"

"Alicia, you were screaming, it took me five minutes to wake you up. I couldn't figure what was going on. I was hoping you could tell me. What happened?"

She looked up and looked me in the eye. I could tell that whatever had happened, it had scared her. She wasn't ready to share and I wouldn't force her.

"Will, I… I'm not sure that I know what happened. I think I was watching my death. I don't know, though. It was really weird. I was sleeping and then I woke up in the brig of some ship. Maybe you could tell me what you think it was. "

"Alicia, I have no idea. What happened in this dream? What happened when you 'died'?"

"Will, I was shot. I was sitting in this brig." She told me the entire story. When she was done she looked down at the floor and sat, quiet, for a few minutes. She then looked back up at me and I could tell that she was scared.

"Do you have any idea who it was that was there with you?"

"Will, I told you already, I don't know what was going on. I have no idea who either of those men are. The only thing that looked vaguely familiar was the fact that the other captive had really dark long hair. The hair looked familiar but that is all I can say. Neither body looked at all familiar nor did I ever see their faces. I don't know what more you want me to tell you. I do not think that I knew either person. The only thing that I can tell you is that neither was a gentleman. They were pirates, one a captive and one the captain."

"I thought that you said that the captain looked up at you before he shot you. You didn't see his face at all before he fired the gun?"

"I don't know Will. Can you just forget about it for now? I don't remember anything and you sitting here asking me for information about it isn't going to make me remember it any faster."

"Alicia, I just want to know is you can tell me anything. Please I am just trying to help you. Your father asked me to look after you. That is all I am trying to do. Now if you could remember anything…"

"Will, I have told you a thousand times. I don't remember anything other than what I have told you, now please, stop."

"I'm sorry Alicia; I just want to help you figure this thing out."

"Will, I don't want to talk about this. What do I need to do in order to get this through your head? Maybe I should just find somewhere else to stay. I don't know I need to think, alone."

Alicia's POV

I stood up and left the room as quickly as I could while still looking dignified. I walked quickly over to the kitchen, grabbed a mug off of the counter and made myself a glass of tea. I then took my mug and went out onto the back porch. I did not stop, however until I had made it down to the shore line. I sat down in the sand and placed my feet in the water.

I truly missed the feel of water beneath my feet when I walked. I missed the sway of the boat as I slept. _How could you leave me here Jack? After all that I had been through, all that I went through in order to get to you. I thought you said that you would always be there for me, so where are you now? You left me here, where I didn't know anyone, while you went off on some adventure. How could you leave me?_

I thought for a long time. It had been variations of these thoughts that had been consuming my head for the past two days. He had left me here without a friend in the world, while he took off. And I was mad at him for it. Yet I wanted nothing more than to be back on the Pearl.

Will's POV

I listened as Alicia stormed around my kitchen, making her tea. I then heard her leave the kitchen and I heard the back door slam. I looked out the side window and watched her as she ran down to the shore. I knew that she wanted to be alone, and I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to make her stay if I went down there now. Yet I couldn't help myself. I felt like I had to be with her.

After a few minutes I got up and followed her out to the beach. Careful not to let her hear me I made my way down to where she sat on the beach. Once I had gotten within ten feet or so of her I stopped. I stood there for a few minutes before she moved or said anything.

She stood up, looked out to sea and screamed.

Alicia's POV

"I HATE YOU! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." This was all that I could come up with to say. I was mad at my father, and I was scared. I hated him for leaving my here and I hated Will for not talking him out of it. I should have been with him when he set sail from this port. I knew that land would never suit me again, not after how I had lived for so long.

_But you would have been okay here. You still could be okay here. Just give this place, and Will, a chance. Everything can work out. _No, I need to leave. Will couldn't accept the fact that I am independent and that I know what I want. _He will though. I am sure that he will come around. _Why should I even give him the chance? _Because, like it or not this is where your father left you, so there must be a good reason. You should let Will prove himself to you and then you can stay here, instead of having to go and find someone to take you in. _Well, maybe. I guess I should go and talk with Will. At least see if he can give me the name of someone that would help me.

I turned around. I was planning on walking back up to Will's house. The two of us would sit down. I would try and remain calm. Then hopefully we would be able to talk about this and hopefully he would be able to help me find somewhere else to stay in Port Royal. However what I saw when I turned around completely changed my mind.

"I thought I told you I needed to think by myself. What do I have to do in order to get some privacy? All I wanted was a few minutes and you couldn't even give me that. Just leave me alone, Will." I then stormed past him and past the house. I would take a walk into town. I could look around at the shops and then I would find someone to take me in. I was, after all, practically royalty. I then heard someone running behind me. I decided to just keep walking. I didn't owe Will any explanation. The only reason I was staying in his house was because my father left me here, so frankly my father owes him the explanation.

"Alicia, stop please. Just for a minute." _I am going to keep walking, don't turn around, don't acknowledge him_. "Alicia, please, you're going to need to listen to me if you are planning to go into town." _Don't turn back, just keep walking Alicia_. "Alicia, do you really plan on walking into town, a young lady, wearing pants and a shirt." _Why did I have to listen to him? I would have made it to town and then I could have dealt with this on my own but now he will feel that he has to take care of it for me. _

"I can look after myself, Will. I don't need you to be my babysitter." With that I started to walk towards town again.

Will's POV

I had to make this girl see sense. She wouldn't talk to me and now she was planning on doing one of the stupidest things she could possibly do, and this is since she joined Jack on that damn ship.

"Alicia, I know you are fully capable of taking care of yourself. I have no doubts about that. And I in no way want to become your babysitter."

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way, I am going into town. Maybe I can find somewhere to stay there. There has to be someone that will take in a girl that was stranded at this horrible port. Good bye, Will."

"Alicia, please. Do you know how upset your father would be if he knew you left? Alicia, these people hate him. Do you really want to join a town where you couldn't tell anyone what your real name was?"

"I guess I will have to take my chances. I don't know, my father has told me enough stories about Elizabeth. Maybe she and the commodore would be willing to take me in. I am sure that they would have more then enough room for me. Again, good bye, Will."

All I could do is stand there as Alicia turned around and made her way towards town. I couldn't help the feeling that I was giving up to easily. I knew I should have tried to keep her here with me but I couldn't fight with her anymore. So I stood there as she turned her back on me and made her way to what I could only hope and dread was Elizabeth's house.

A/N: well what do you think? I already have all of the ideas for the next chapter I just have to put them into my computer. I am on spring break so hopefully I will be able to update again sometime before this week is over. Review and let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own anything that you recognize; I do own everything that came out of my head however. I am covering both Will and Alicia's POV in this chapter so they take place at about the same time as each other.

I had been walking around town for at least 30 minutes and I had received not a single kind look. I had hoped that someone would have been kind enough to ask if I had needed help, but that never happened. I wandered around, lost, for the past 20 minutes. I looked over towards a shop, and figured I had better start trying to find Elizabeth.

I walked over to the store and opened the door. I walked up to the man at the counter. He looked up and took a step back. I continue to forget that these people are not used to pirates wandering their streets.

"Sir, I was hoping that you could help me find a friend of mine."

"I will not help you find anyone, pirate." He looked at me for a few more moments and then spit in my face.

I wiped the spit off of my cheek and looked back up at he man. "Sir, please. I was left here by pirates. I was captured almost a year ago. They have kept me locked in the brig and then when we reached port here, they through me off the side of the ship and I was forced to swim to shore. I am just asking you to help me find my friend."

"I am sorry, miss. You just looked like some of the riff raff that show up every now and then. It is usually the girls who distract the respectable people while the others rob us clean. Who is it that you are looking for? I am sure that I could get you to your friend's house."

"I am trying to get to Miss. Elizabeth Swan's house. I don't know the area very well through. I have only been here once, and that was quite a while ago."

"It is Mrs. Norrington, now. She married the commodore a little over a year ago. I can have my shop hand take you up to the house now."

"Thank you, sir. I truly appreciate your time." We then walked over to where the hand was standing and the shop owner told him where I was trying to get to.

The boy looked at me shyly and then nodded his head. He walked out of the door and down the main street. I had to walk quickly to keep up with his quick pace.

We walked for quite a while until a grand house appeared in front of me. I looked over to the boy that had lead me up this far. He stopped and it appeared that this was as far as he was planning to go.

"Thank you for bringing me up here. And pass my gratitude on to your employer." I then turned around and continued my way towards what was the commodore's home.

I walked for another five minutes, until I reached their door. I walked up towards the front door. I stood there for a few moments and then reached my hand forward and knocked on the door. It felt like forever until someone opened the door.

"Good afternoon, miss. How may I help you?" 

"Sir, please forgive my apparel and for showing up unannounced. I wish to speak with my good friend, Ms. Elizabeth."

"Of course, miss. Please follow me into the sitting room and I will get Mrs. Norrington immediately."

I followed this man into the parlor and then waited as he went to find Elizabeth. As I waited I looked around the parlor. The walls were a pale yellow, cheerful. Two of the walls had artwork on them and one wall had a floor length window. I was about to get up look outside when I heard footsteps coming towards the parlor.

"Excuse me, miss. I am Commodore Norrington; my wife is in town right now. Who are you?"

"Sir, my name is Alicia. I am a friend, of sorts, of your wife. Not to be rude, sir, but I wish only to speak to Elizabeth. Only once I have been allowed to speak with her alone will I tell you any more."

"If that is what you wish, then I will have Johnson show you to a room that you will be allowed to stay in until such time when Mrs. Norrington has arrived home."

"Thank you, Commodore. I do appreciate your kindness. I was wondering if I could ask you one small favor. I was left here with out any clothes of sorts. I was wondering if it would be at all possible for a bath and a dress."

"Oh, yes of course. I will see to it that Olivia helps you in any way possible. She will be sent up to your room in a moment."

"Again, thank you very much, Commodore. If there is any way that I can repay your kindness, I shall look to do it." With that I followed Johnson up the stairs and into a beautiful room. This room was painted a light blue; it reminded me of the sky on a clear day abroad the Pearl.

I waited for probably around 2 hours until Elizabeth finally got home. By that point I had received a bath, had my hair and make up done, as well as received a beautiful dress, that I assumed came form Elizabeth's closet. I had been sitting down at the desk they provided me with, waiting. Finally Olivia came into the room and told me that Elizabeth was home and that she would talk to me in five minutes in her study. I then stood up and followed Olivia out of the room and down the hall.

When we got to the end of the hall, I went into the room in front of me and took a seat in one of the chairs by the roaring fire. After about five minutes, Elizabeth walked into the room and sat across from me.

"My husband said that your name is Alicia and that you were a friend of mine. Forgive me but I don't remember any friend by the name of Alicia. My husband also said that you refused to tell him anything until you talked with me. So I am here, talk."

"Elizabeth, my name is Alicia Sparrow. I need you help."

"Sparrow? Jack married and young too. Jesus Christ."

"Jack isn't my husband. He is my father." I sat there and watched as shock played over Elizabeth's face.

"How could you be Jack's daughter? He didn't say anything to us when we went off on that horrible adventure. And you're at least twenty."

"I was with my mother until only a little more than a year ago. I turned 19 about two weeks ago. My father left me with Will two days ago. The two of us started to argue and you are the only other person at this port that I know. I was hoping that you would maybe take me in for a little while. At least until I can figure out how to get back to the Pearl. I just need a place to stay. Please Elizabeth. I need your help."

"Alicia, I can't. My husband would put you in the jail house, if he knew your name. I don't see how I can possibly help you. I know your father, and I owe him my life. But I cant help you."

"You aren't the person I thought you were Elizabeth. My father always went on and on about how kind and generous you were. Yet you can't help me? You owe my father your life, so you can't help protect mine?"

"Alicia, why don't you just go back to Will? He would be more than willing to help you. Just give him a chance."

"I did, that's why I am here now. I tried to get Will to understand and he didn't. I need your help." I could tell that I was wearing her down. She would cave soon. I just need to get out of this without bringing up those horrible nightmares and everything will be okay.

"I might be able to help you. But I need to know one thing first. What was it that drove you away from Will. He would be the best person to help you. There would be no chance that he would turn you in or let you get caught. So why did you come to me, especially with my husband being the person behind the campaign to catch your father?"

"Some things happened. I don't want to go into it. I just want to know if you will help me."

"Alicia, I am not going to drop it that quickly. It had to have been big. If it wasn't important Will wouldn't have let you leave, especially if that is where your father left you. "

"I was having nightmares. I saw my own death. I was caught in the brig of a ship and to make a long story shot I ended up with a gun pointed at my head. I woke up as the gun was shot. Will and I fought about that, which lead to me becoming even more agitated. I then walked down to the beach and he wouldn't leave me alone. I snapped, angry at my father and scared. I then walked to town and now I'm here. Is that all you want to know or do I have to divulge into my childhood? I am the royal crown princess form the Caribbean. My mother is Marina Clarington…"

"Okay, Alicia. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry into your life. I just wanted to know what could have shaken your trust in Will so fast, especially because your father loves him so much."

"It's fine, Elizabeth. I just want to know if you can help me."

"I know I am going to come to regret getting mixed up with Jack again but alright. I will help you. One thing, we have to come up with a better name for you. You cannot be Alicia Sparrow when you are here."

"Fine, how about I go back to my name before I met Jack. Alicia Clarington. The Commodore should recognize my name and I doubt that there have been any attempts to find me in the past year or so. I should be safe using that name. Besides, I don't think that my grandfather would ever let my mother tell the world that I was with my father, Jack Sparrow, the infamous pirate."

"Okay, we will stick with your old name for now. We should head downstairs and reintroduce you to my husband." With that we got up and walked downstairs.

Will's POV

I walked back into the house as soon as I realized that she was serious about this. I had been standing outside, in the path to the side of my yard for near 20 minutes. I couldn't believe what had started out as a relatively calm few days had ended with Alicia walking out. I should have realized that she would have had her fathers temper, I just never thought she would be so quick to show it. From what I new, her mother was in some ways similar to Elizabeth, and for the most part Elizabeth can normally keep her temper under control. I guess I had hoped that Alicia would have some of the traits I believed her mother to have.

However, she was Jack's daughter through and through. She had gotten angry quickly and she was very quick to act on it. She will probably be in town by now and not having much luck. If only she would have changed before going into town, then she would have been in fine shape.

I have to find some way to get her back. She cannot go and live with Elizabeth. She could twist her words easily enough and make sure that Elizabeth gets her out of Port Royal. She is going to get herself killed if she tries to go after her father. She doesn't even know where he is. I just told her that he went after treasure and that wasn't entirely true. She is going to get herself killed going on this way.

I had to do something. And it looked like something was going to be in the form of talking to Elizabeth. She was the only person that it might be able to help him. There was probably only a hand full of people in the port new that Alicia was here and Elizabeth will probably be the only other person that knows who she really was. The commodore is obviously out of the question and that really rules out everyone.

I had to find a way to have Elizabeth talk some sense into Alicia, before she went off and did something stupid.

Again that seemed to all lead to talking to Elizabeth, something that I haven't done in close to eight months.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am back…. At least for now. Hopefully I can continue to find some time to write and continue to come up with ideas to write about. I am going to try and post more often… but obviously so guarantees can be made. I thank everyone that has stuck with me through this long pause!!

**Alicia's POV**

"Alicia Clarington, the daughter of Marina Clarington that went missing over two years ago?" Well the commodore diffidently seemed to be able to find all of my points that I wanted to keep out of the picture. "How did you come to be here at Port Royal?"

"I ran away from my grandfather's house. I do not wish to be a part of his household any longer. I wanted to be as far away from the world that I knew. I had heard about your port from a friend, and I was determined to come here. I found a merchant ship that was headed this way and they brought me as far as Port James, just a two day trip form here. I then was able to find another ship to bring me the rest of my journey."

"Well my next question, Miss Clarington, is how you know my wife. You showed up on our door step and demanded to see her. Why did you search her out?"

"Commodore, I have a friend who knows both Mr. Turner and your wife. She told me of first Mr. Turner's generosity, I have been with him for the past two days. Mr. Turner and I got into a fight early this morning. I then set off for Anna's other friend here, Ms. Elizabeth. Your wife is the only other person at this port that I felt like I knew. I was just looking for a familiar face, of sorts."

"Alright, Miss. Clarington. I am sure that you have been through a lot today so I will have Olivia bring you up a glass of tea and you can get some sleep."

"Thank you Commodore Norringotn. I do not know how I will ever be able to repay your kindness." I then looked over to Elizabeth, who had been quiet for the entirety of our conversation. "Elizabeth, I would love to spend some extra time catching up, if you would be interested in talking to me tonight."

"Of course, but only for a little while. You need to get some rest, Alicia. Let me have a moment with James and then I will be up and we can have a chance to talk." She then turned and walked towards Norrington and I turned to follow Olivia up the stairs.

"Are you alright, Miss. Clarington?" I turned to see a concerned look on Olivia's face. I silently laughed to myself. I felt more at home here than I did with Will, in a life that I swore I would never go back to. How much of a hypocrite am I?

"I am fine, Olivia. I just need to speak with Elizabeth; it has been a very stressful past few days." With that I walked into the room and shut the door behind me. I had to figure out what I was going to say to Elizabeth. My life was threatening to hit bottom and I couldn't allow that to happen. I was away from everyone I knew and trusted. My father and the only family I ever felt at home with was only the gods know where. Even Will, who I was still angry with and had just met, wouldn't be able to really help me.

I sat down on the corner of the bed and waited for Elizabeth to come and join me. I had no idea what I would say to her, but I knew that I had to get out of Port Royal as soon as possible. I needed to be able to try and find my father. I didn't care what dangers he was getting himself into, I would be there with him and the rest of the crew, no questions.

There was a knock on my door and Elizabeth let herself into the room. She walked over and sat at the chair that was provided with the desk. She took a deep breath and sighed. She then looked over at me and forced a smile.

"Alicia, before you start, I want to say that I am glad I got the chance to meet you and as I am sure you have heard many times before, you have a good deal of your father in you. Unfortunately, I don't know what you want me to do, but I know you are expecting me to help you get out of what ever mess you and Jack have managed to get into. But after I married James, I promised myself that I wouldn't even think about your father any more. You have to understand that there is nothing that I can do. If I had stayed with Will, we probably could have helped you but right now, with the way things are, Will is probably the only person that is truly loyal to you and your father. I won't turn you in, but there isn't much I can do to help you." I couldn't help but laugh as she talked. She was saying exactly what I knew she would say, exactly what I would have said had I been in her position.

I looked at Elizabeth and I could almost sense her anger and confusion growing by the second. She couldn't imagine why I was laughing and I doubt that she would find it funny anyways.

"Elizabeth, I am sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but do you realize exactly how similar the two of us really are? I was exactly like you before I joined my father, before I left my grandfathers home. You have given up. I know that you have accepted your life now and I know that you probably don't want to change any of it, but you still gave up." I smiled as I watched the emotions play over her face. She was easy to manipulate.

"I have to tell you, Elizabeth if I was looking for protection and a place to stay hidden, I would have stayed at Will's, no matter how angry I was with him. I want out, out of Port Royal and I think that you can help me with that. There has to be a sense of adventure in you, otherwise Will and my father wouldn't have taken to you so quickly. If you really wanted to help me, to help Jack's only daughter, you would help me find a passage to Tortuga. Now if you can think about that, I would be grateful. You know what I am here for Elizabeth; now all I am asking you to do is try."

Elizabeth stood and walked toward the door. I knew that she was angry, I had played her, and she was well aware of it. I knew that as soon as she could find a boat headed in that direction I would be on it, and out of here for good.

"I will do what I can to find you a boat, Alicia." She reached toward the door and then looked back at me. "My husband will get suspicious if my supposed good friend is calling me Elizabeth, so while you are here you may call me Lizzie." With that she left the room looking visibly shaken. She wanted me gone as soon as possible, a plan that worked best for the both of us.

**Will's POV**

I was actually walking to Elizabeth's house. It was dark out, well past the time that any person should be making visits, and I was on my way to Elizabeth's house. I still don't know quite what was going through my head; all I know is that I have to find Alicia.

Today had been far too quite. Even though she had only been there a very short time, I missed her. I wanted her to come back with me. I wanted her to stay at my house until her father returned, actually in spite of something that Jack had said. His warning of not to do anything stupid was the reason why I should let her go in the first place. Alicia was beautiful and smart and wonderful and I already could see that I would be upset if anything ever happened to her.

The only reason I had really pushed so hard to find out what had happened during her dream was so that I could prevent it from ever happening, so that I could keep her safe. And that had only succeeded in driving her away.

Before I had realized it, I was standing in front of the Commodore's home. Against all of my better judgment I still went up to the door and knocked. As I waited, I could here the noises of people walking anxiously around inside. I could tell that they had been ready to go to bed for the evening and that I was disturbing them.

I stood anxiously waiting as I heard them approach the door. _What could I have possibly been thinking when I walked here tonight. This should have waited until morning. Elizabeth and the Commodore will not be happy to see me here this late. And Alicia, she will be angry if she is even here still. Oh god what was I thinking letting that girl out of my sight for even a second. _I was pulled out of my thoughts as the door was slowly pushed open.

I was relieved when I saw the servant that opened the door. Lena opened the door and smiled when she saw me. "Will, what are you doing here? The Commodore and Madam Elizabeth have already gone to bed."

"I was afraid of that. Lena did a young girl show up here unannounced today and is she still here?"

"Will what on earth did you do to that poor girl. I talked with Olivia, and she said that the girl was practically cursing your name. She most diffidently was not behaving like a lady, and Olivia thought that all of this had something to do with you. She was ready to go to the commodore and ask him to send someone to look into the matter. She was sure that you had hurt the girl or worse."

I sighed as I listened to my old friend talk. Alicia certainly didn't waste any time in making sure that she would have to return to my home as long as she stayed here.

"Lena, I need your help. Do you think that you could bring the girl to the shop tomorrow? I really need to speak with her and I am sure that Elizabeth has other things that she needs to do rather than occupy an unannounced guest. But Lena, you cannot tell the girl that you are bringing her to see me, she will try to resist and she may try to make a run for it. I wish that I could tell you more, but I have to ask that you just trust me on this. It is a matter of great importance." Lena looked down at her feet, obviously uncomfortable. She had probably been give orders by Elizabeth to keep the girl near the house and most certainly away from me if Alicia spun the story the way I feared she would.

"I can try Will, but I will make no guarantees, the girl seems to want to stay away from you and Elizabeth told me to keep her within sight of the house. I will do what I can to get her to you." Finally something going right. I smiled and thanked Lena and then turned to walk back to my house.

I missed Alicia's company greatly already, but I should be seeing her soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: so I forgot to add this at the beginning of the last few chapters, but I still do not own anything that you recognize. Jack is not mine, Will is not mine, Elizabeth is not mine….. I think you get the picture. Alicia, however, is mine.

Will's POV

I slept poorly that night. I knew that the only place I would trust Alicia to be was here with me. However, I should have known that Liz would never allow any harm to come to her, at least not while I knew she was there. Yet I still slept poorly. I knew that Alicia didn't want me near her, but I also knew that besides Liz, I was the only person that she knew or trusted. I had to find some way to convince her that the best place for her now was with me, at least until her father came back for her. It was these thoughts that kept me awake.

They kept me awake until close to dawn. I woke again after only a few restless hours of sleep. I wanted nothing more than to not go to the shop today and to just stay here and spend the day on the beach, but I knew that I had to go if I had any chance of winning back Alicia.

I got dressed slowly that morning, replaying everything that Alicia and I had said to each other during the short time between when her father dropped her off here and when she stormed out. I replayed every word until I was at least some what confident that I could convince her to at least listen to me.

After I forced down a small breakfast, I made my way to the shop. I focused only half heartedly on my work until I knew I wouldn't be able to focus until I saw her. I then picked up one of my favorite swards and threw myself into practice.

I had been going at it for almost an hour when I heard a knock on the door. This was it; I had to make it count. The door opened and Alicia and Lena walked in.

Alicia's POV

I woke the next morning well rested. I knew that I would be out of Port Royal within the next two days. I would be on my way to having my life back to normal and I would be on my way back to my true family. I waited as Olivia drew my bath and slowly got ready. I was about to head down stairs when I heard a knock at my door. Elizabeth let herself in and walked over to where I was sitting. She had a faint smile on her face but she looked exhausted.

"Lizzie is everything alright? You look completely worn out. Did you not sleep well?" I was surprised at the amount of concern that I heard in my voice. Elizabeth was a sweet girl, but I didn't consider her my friend, at least, I didn't think I did.

"Alicia, I think I may have found you a way out of Port Royal. There is a merchant vessel; they leave first thing tomorrow morning. I told the captain that I had a young girl that needed a ride to Tortuga no questions asked. I am paying well to have you go on this ship. You are sure that you want out, correct? There is no way that you can fix what ever has happened between you and Will?"

"No, Lizzie. I will be leaving on this ship first thing tomorrow morning. Will and I, well it would never have been a good mix. We are both far too stubborn to live together for too long and who knows when my father would really be back for me. Part of me would love to stay and try and work things out with Will, but there is just no way. I would actually prefer to not see him again before I leave, it would just make things more complicated than they need be."

Elizabeth smiled and stood. I cared about her I realized quite suddenly. She was just like I had been and part of me wanted nothing more that to pull her out to see with me and rescue her from herself. Yet there was another part of me that pitied her. She was content with her life the way it was, as I never could have been. I couldn't see the excellent match that my father had told me she and Will were. They seemed two completely different people, two people that would never share one world. I couldn't imagine why Will had been so in love with her. Elizabeth then walked out of the room and I heard the footsteps fade as they moved down the hall.

I heard Elizabeth talking with one of the servants, discussing me, I am sure. The girl seemed curious to know if she could take me around town, allow me to get some fresh air while being in the safety of having a guide. Elizabeth seemed hesitant, but I knew that I couldn't stay at the commodore's home all day so I stepped into the hall.

"I am sorry, Lizzie, I didn't mean to over hear. I would love to be shown around town, if that would not cause too much inconvenience for you." Elizabeth looked unsure for a moment but then looked back to the servant.

"If she wants to go, then you may show her around. You know the areas that are and are not acceptable." She looked from the maid to me. "Alicia, if you are sure this is what you want, just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." With that she turned away and walked into her room.

I looked over to Lena and smiled. "Well, I guess I should go get ready and we should get going. And, thank you for offering to take me out today. This will really be my only chance to ever see Port Royal and I would hate to miss such an opportunity."

Lena smiled. "Of course, Miss. I shall meet you at the door, unless you need my help with anything else, ma'am." With that she started off down the stairs and left me to get ready. Ten minutes later I met her down stairs ready to leave. We walked down the front stairs and were helped into the carriage. We pulled off and went straight into town.

That afternoon in town with Lena was one of the best times I have had living in the high class world. With finance provided by the commodore we were able to enjoy lunch as well as a good amount of shopping for our enjoyment. I was even able to convince Lena to buy a few small things for herself.

As the day began to grow long, Lena announced that we should be heading back soon, but that their was one final stop that had to be made. They pulled up to a store on the edge of town. The heat that came from the building made it clear that a metal worker was housed in this building.

We walked up to the steps as I stopped to look at Lena. "What are we doing here? What could you possibly need from this place right now?" Lena looked down at her feet. I could tell that there was something that she was not telling me. "Lena, why are we here?"

She looked quickly up at me once again. "Ma'am, please just come in with me. I was told to come here this afternoon. I don't know why, I was just told to come. I know that there must be a good reason and I trust the person that told me to come here. Just please come in with me."

She moved forward and opened the door. I quickly stepped in behind her. As I looked up and realized whose shop we were in, it was far too late to slip out. The one person that I had hoped on avoiding was the one person that stood in front of me. Lena quietly slipped back to the carriage as I stood there.

No matter how hard I tried, his rich chocolate brown eyes held me in my place. If his eyes hadn't done the job his voice would have. "Alicia, please, just let me talk. Don't run, just listen to me for a few minutes and then I will let you go back to Lena and Liz." I had no choice but to listen.

A/N: I know, can you believe two chapters in one day!!!! I know that they are short but I hope that because I put two up it will be ok! Please read and Review and I will try very hard to have one more chapter up some time this week.


End file.
